Blind Faith - FangIggy
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Max takes Nudge, Gazzy, And Angel to search for their parents. Fang and Iggy are left home together to keep things running smoothly and discover passion like never before. Smut One shot. Yaoi


Fang closed the dryer and pushed the start button. He walked into the kitchen and moved the bowl of potato chips closer to Iggy's grasp. He sighed lightly as he leaned against the counter. Iggy looked up in the direction of the noise.

"What's the matter, Fang?" He asked wondering what would cause his friend to sound so put out. "Nothing, I just wonder how Max and the others are doing." Iggy nodded. He too, wondered about the other four bird children they lived with.

Max had made a hasty decision in going to look for the other children's parents. Nudge had continuously bugged Max until she had give in and went to locate their parents. Fang hadn't liked it one bit. He had said as much. Iggy's parents were dead as far as they knew and Fang hadn't wanted to locate his.

So Iggy and Fang were home holding down the fort for whenever the others would return. IF they returned. Iggy figured that was what bugged Fang the most, what if Max and the other's found their parents and decided to live with them? Then the six of them would no longer be a family.

Iggy listened carefully to Fang's breathing and movements. It helped if everything was quiet so he could tell what emotion someone was feeling. Being blind had taught him many things. One listen, two feel, three smell, and always take your time. It can really hurt otherwise.

Fang shuffled his feet as he moved from the counter to the table. Iggy followed his movements closely. He could hear Fang pull out the chair and sit across from him. He listened as Fang slid into the chair somewhat heavily.

Iggy focused his attention on what would most likely be Fang's face. They were the same height after all, which helped take out the guess work. Fang reached across the table for a potato chip. Iggy pushed the bowl closer to Fang's hand and smiled warmly.

Fang hovered above the bowl for a second, watching Iggy. He was always so amazed by his ability to know things as if he weren't blind at all. If you walked into the room and were to try to slip passed him he would automatically put his hands on your arms and maneuver around you.

If you were walking and stopped he would stop too as though he could see you stop. But you could wave your hand in front of his face and get absolutely nothing from him. He was just amazing like that. Max had always marveled at Iggy's abilities.

Iggy smirked knowing what must have went through Fang's mind at that moment. He had heard the hesitation and knew it was because of the fact that he knew Fang was reaching for them. Those abilities were what would save his life from the Erasers after all.

"Let's go watch a movie or something." Iggy suggested. Fang smiled knowingly. Iggy loved to listen to the movie and imagine what was going on in it. He was actually really good at it, which was scary. One would never know this boy was blind unless you were one of the other five bird kids or the scientists who blinded him.

"Okay, let's go watch a movie. Which one do you want to watch?" Fang asked, standing up to go to the living room. "You pick and I will make the popcorn." Iggy said as he walked to the cupboard and pulled out a bag of microwavable popcorn. He walked to the microwave and popped it into the microwave and pushed the popcorn setting.

Fang shook his head with a small smile and went to the movie rack. He let his fingers run over a few titles before selecting one. He opened the case and stuck it in the DVD player. By the time the movie had begun Iggy had entered the room and had settled him self onto the sofa with a soda and the popcorn bowl on the coffee table.

Fang had settled on the other end of the sofa and was watching the movie, casually listening to Iggy's reactions. "I love this movie!" Iggy exclaimed excitedly. Fang snickered slightly. "Yeah I know." Fang said matter of factly. He watched Iggy's eyes light up with excitement.

Even blind, Iggy still perceived life as an adventure not a curse. Fang was almost envious of that. Another part of the movie had Iggy bouncing around excitedly. He almost toppled off the couch once and Fang had reached out and grabbed him by the waist to pull him back onto the cushions, Iggy's hand making contact with Fang's leg for support, sent a tingle throughout him like no other.

Fang shivered slightly and Iggy must have felt it. He turned to focus on Fang's face, where it should be anyway and said, "You like when I touch you, don't you?" Fang could have fallen over dead from shock. He shook his head in denial and then remembered that Iggy couldn't see him. So instead he stuttered out A "N-no!" Iggy simply shrugged and said, "Yeah you do. I like when you touch me too."

That was it. The straw that broke the camel's back. Fang jumped to his feet and rushed out of the room. He raced to the bathroom and closed the door. He breathed deeply and tried to calm his nerve endings. Iggy liked when he touched him? What was he supposed to say or do with that? He calmed himself down and figured he would just blow it off. Like Max when something made her uncomfortable.

She was always good at that. So now he just had to forget about it. He opened the bathroom door and there stood Iggy waiting patiently for him. His face flushed hot as he looked at the blind teen. "Are you okay, Fang?" Iggy asked reaching out and putting his hand on Fang's shoulder close to his neck. His nerves became electrified once more and his heart sped up. Iggy smiled and stepped closer to him.

Fang instinctively stepped back not knowing what the other boy was planning. He backed up until his back touched the door jam. His actions made it all the more easy for Iggy to catch up. Iggy closed the space and slowly descended on the other teen's mouth. He pressed his lips to the corner of Fang's mouth searching for the other's entrance to his warm cavern.

Fang stayed still not sure what to do or say. His heart beat like a jack hammer in his chest and his hands had gone clammy and cold. He wasn't sure weather to be excited or scared. Iggy finally managed to find the boy's lips and parted them with his tongue. Fang gasped as Iggy's tongue made contact with his own. This of course made him open his mouth wider and Iggy delved his tongue in deeper and began to caress the warm muscle even more.

Iggy slid his hands over Fang's chest taking in the feeling of the teen's muscled build. Fang moaned as he felt Iggy knead his flesh here and there. It felt nice having Iggy's hands on him this way. He had never thought he would be in a place such as this. He had always thought he and Max would end up together. But Max had made it clear several times she thought of him as a brother not a love interest. Now the possibility of being with Iggy seemed surreal.

He let his mind wander to the possibilities of him and Iggy and what they could be and what they could do. The last part made him blush hard and then his pants became uncomfortable. Iggy must have sensed it because his hand traveled down to Fang's midsection and caressed the bulge through his pants. Fang gasped and moaned as the feeling of pleasure ripped through him.

Iggy removed his hand and pressed his own groin against Fang's. Iggy was just as hard and just as turned on by this as he was. They both moaned into each other's mouths as their tongue's danced around each other. Iggy broke the kiss long enough to tell Fang what he wanted. "Fang, take me into the bedroom and make love to me." He said huskily. Fang stared wide eyed at Iggy for all of ten seconds before Iggy encouraged him by giving his groin another squeeze.

He took Iggy's hand and led him to his and Iggy's bedroom. "My bed or yours?" Fang asked. "Yours it's closer." Iggy panted. Fang turned Iggy around until the back of his knees touched the bed. He sat down slowly and then lay back allowing Fang to undress him. Fang's hands shook as he took of Iggy's shoes and then reached for his pants. He wasn't sure if either of them was ready for this but they were attempting it anyway.

He undid Iggy's pants and looked at the blind boys face. Iggy seemed to be enjoying every moment. He seemed to be trying to remain patient as well. Fang shook his head in disbelief. He could never have imagined that he and Iggy would go so far so fast. But looking at the other boy he couldn't say no even if he wanted too. He pulled Iggy's pants off of him and tossed them onto the floor and then sat him up to remove his shirt.

Iggy must have felt that Fang was taking to long because he removed his shirt himself in a matter of a couple of seconds flat. Fang smiled to himself. Iggy reached up and wrapped his arms around Fang's shoulders. He focused on the feeling of Fang's breath on his face to guide him to the other teen's lips once more. They kissed deep and passionate as Iggy began undoing Fang's shirt. Once the buttons were undone Fang shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Iggy automatically began searching for Fang's fastener to his pants. Fang took Iggy's hand and guided it to the clasp as he continued to kiss the blind teen. Iggy worked quickly getting the button undone and pulling the material off of Fang. Fang stepped back and kicked off his shoes and then kicked off his pants, hurrying so he wouldn't leave Iggy untouched for too long. As soon as he was in his boxers alone he stepped back to the other boy whose hands were already searching for him.

He stepped into the hand and let Iggy run his fingers over every part of exposed flesh. Iggy's fingers brushed against the material of Fang's boxers and he frowned for a moment. He grasped the waistband and slid them down to the floor as slowly as he could manage. His heart was beating excitedly and he wanted Fang now. He was sure he would go insane if he couldn't have the boy inside of him soon.

Fang kicked off the boxers and then reached for Iggy's. Iggy was all too eager to have Fang remove the last barrier that would keep them apart. Fang removed them quickly and fluently. Now bare their hands searched each other's bodies as their erections grew harder and harder causing both to groan in pain. Iggy searched for Fangs hand and took the first three fingers into his mouth. He licked and coated them evenly and generously.

Fang watched in wonder and confusion. Iggy smiled and said "use them to stretch me first. Be gentle though, I am a virgin." He guided Fangs hand down to his entrance and spread his legs. Fang stood there dumbfounded. He knew that Iggy probably was a virgin but his knowledge of this was a little shocking. He placed his fingers at Iggy's entrance and slowly pushed one in, testing the action to see what he was supposed to do. Iggy tensed and began to gasp in pain.

Fang feeling as though he had done something wrong removed his hand quickly. Iggy reached for Fang's hand and placed it back down between his legs at his entrance. "Fang don't stop. You have to just get me used to it and then insert the other two one at a time until all three are in there. Fang looked at Iggy in amazement. "Iggy, I just hurt you. I can't do it again. It can't be right if it hurts you." Fang argued. "It's supposed to be like that at first. I just need to adjust and then relax. Please continue Fang. I want this so much." Iggy said, desperation becoming apparent in his voice.

Fang shook his head and closed his eyes. "Okay, here goes." He said as he slipped the finger back into Iggy's entrance. He pushed it in all the way until it was fully inside. "Move it in and out of me." Iggy instructed. Fang began to pull it out and then push it back in. Iggy looked like it was uncomfortable the first few times he did it but then all of a sudden a scream tore from Iggy and his whole body arched from the bed. Fang almost pulled his hand free again when Iggy grabbed it and held it in place.

Iggy began using Fang's hand to thrust into him and again he cried out as his body tensed again. Fang was totally confused as to what was going on here. He sighed, not liking to hurt Iggy. Iggy finally able to speak said "Aim for that spot Fang, it feels really good." Iggy said, sweat beginning to form on his skin. Fang could only think of one spot that might have been right. He had felt it a couple of times and only really brushed it once. He angled his hand and felt around for the spot Iggy had mentioned.

Again Iggy cried out and arched into the other boy. Fang did this a few times and watched as Iggy cried out again and again. He finally got the nerve to enter the second finger and watched as Iggy tensed and gasped in pain and then he quickly began to search for the spot that Iggy liked. In no time at all he had Iggy moaning and crying out in pleasure instead of gasping in pain. He took the chance to add the third a few moments later and once again went through the pain and pleasure process.

After ten minutes or so Iggy pulled Fang's hand free and then sat up searching with his hands until he found Fang's now rock hard weeping member. He closed his hand around the shaft and then slowly opened his mouth. He guided himself slowly to it and then took Fang into his warm wet mouth. Fang shuddered hard at the feeling of Iggy's hot tongue as it danced across his manhood. Never in his life had he felt anything so pleasurable. He had masturbated of course but even that didn't compare to this.

Iggy lubed it good with his saliva as tried desperately to be patient. He wanted Fang so bad and he knew he would wait until hell froze over but he couldn't say he would be sane by then. Finally when he felt it was good enough he lay back and told Fang. "Take me. I need you inside of me. Make love to me now Fang." He said almost pleading for the other boy to hurry up. Fang took a deep breath and spread Iggy's legs apart. He lined up his member with Iggy's entrance and slowly began to push in.

Iggy closed his eyes against the pain as tears threatened to spill. He waited for it to feel better and at last Fang was finally in. He relaxed as much as he could and then Fang began to move. He thrust slowly and carefully waiting to hear those precious cries of pleasure he found he liked to hear Iggy make. Iggy panted and gasped a couple of times as the pain began to subside. Then a thrust hit his spot and he cried out in ecstasy. He threw his head back and moaned as Fang slid in and out of him.

Fang had never imagined it would feel this amazing. Iggy was so hot and so tight and he wasn't sure if he was going to cum or pass out. He just knew it felt incredible. He wanted it to last forever. Iggy reached out looking for Fang's hand, which Fang took and intertwined their fingers. Iggy smiled, so happy that he felt he could be attacked by the Erasers right now and he wouldn't care. Fang moaned and so did Iggy as his spot was hit over and over again. Fang could feel himself becoming tighter and hotter as he neared climax.

He reached down and grabbed Iggy's leaking member and began to rub it in time to his thrusts. Iggy cried out in bliss as his member was being pumped and his spot was being pleasured. He felt a tingling sensation begin to build and knew release was coming soon. A couple of more thrusts and pumps from Fang and they both released simultaneously. They both cried out in unison as they could feel the pleasure course through them repeatedly.

Fang slid out slowly and lay on the bed next to Iggy who turned and lay his head on Fang's chest. Fang wrapped his arms around Iggy and held him close to him. Iggy had gone from being a precious friend to a precious lover. Fang marveled at the way it sounded. Iggy looked up in the direction of Fang's face and asked "Do you love me Fang? It's okay if you don't but I want to know that I am special to you." Iggy said, his voice heavy with oncoming sleep.

"Of course your special to me Iggy. I do love you. I didn't know until now how much but yes I do love you. You are mine Iggy. I will die for you or die protecting you. From here on out you belong to me and I belong to you." Fang said with conviction. Iggy smiled so genuine it hurt Fang's heart. He held Iggy closer to him than before and curled up with him as sleep took them.

Max entered the house, Angel cradled in her arms. Nudge and Gazzy followed slowly. She carried Angel into her and Gazzy's room and carefully lay her down. Total her talking dog climbed on the bed to sleep next to her and protect the siblings if need be. "Night Total. Night Gazzy." She said as she watched Gazzy take off his shoes and jacket and his pants then crawl into bed exhausted.

Nudge was in her pajamas in no time she climbed into her bed and turned off her light, leaving Max's on by her bedside table. "Night Max." Total said as Max turned off the light and exited the room. It was good to be home. She walked into the living room and turned off the T.V. as she picked up the popcorn and headed to the kitchen. Iggy must have been watching a movie. Fang didn't indulge in much T.V. unless someone coaxed him. Speaking of those two she hadn't seen them.

She wandered down the hall and slowly opened the bedroom door, expecting to see the boys tucked into their beds sleeping. Instead what she found made her almost gasp loudly. Fang and Iggy lay naked on top of the covers and wrapped in each other's arms. By the way they looked they had indulged in each others needs and desires. She studied the pair for a while before she finally got to the point of acceptance. They were perfect for each other. She slowly entered the room and grabbed the blanket from Iggy's bed.

She laid it over them so they wouldn't get cold and smiled as she ran her fingers through Iggy's hair. She had known about Iggy's sexual preference for a while. She had no idea that Fang was his eye candy, but was so glad that Fang had given Iggy what he wanted and needed. She whispered softly "I am happy for you both. You have found your soul mates in each other. Sleep well my brother's." She walked to the door and blew them a kiss and left the room. "Thank you Max, my sister." Fang whispered back as he snuggled into Iggy once more to join him in slumber.


End file.
